


A Lesson of Parenting

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Post-Bad Omen, Post-Canon, Post-Eternal Knight, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: “According to human records, this is what’s called a fever,” Mothership supplied, “Now with their artificial human organs, the children are experiencing their first Earthly illnesses. I recommend finding a doctor.”Frustrated and desperate for any solution, Zadra hissed, “Where can I find a doctor without risking otherworldly exposure?”





	A Lesson of Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so hyped about Part 2 coming!

Lieutenant Zadra’s first days on Earth have been quite extra ordinary.

Outing General Varvatos Vex as the traitor to the royals emotionally broke her core. He chooses revenge over Akridion-5’s safety and realized his mistake when it was too late. Even worse, he fled with the heirs to stall his traitorous tracks.

She and many others admired his warrior pride but now to see how it bleeds into his desire for revenge brought horrors for their people. He did not see what she witnessed back on their home world. General Morando’s very presence mocks the Queen’s and King’s Houses as he governs his army to war with the royal children.

Zadra can only pray that the resistance is still standing.

Oh the heirs of House Tarron. They were prepared to finally return home but Earth has proven to be unpredictable. Like any other fight, Zadra will lay down her life for the royals. She can’t let them down. They lost the Mothership in terms of galactic travels and they lost Varvatos Vex.

Zadra triple checked his crash site, no signs of a dead or shattered core.

She could argue that he’s committing to his exile but from the ways this Earth turns, Zadra can only fear for the worst.

But for now she bounds her life to her two charges and so far things were going well.

They were able to move the Mothership back into the neighborhood with assistance from Stuart’s humongous pet. Lord Krel reactivated the household camouflage and Mother gave Zadra a human guise.

The aftermath of the abnormal eclipse caused massive alarm to the people of Arcadia. In the midst of the recovery period the lieutenant could easily put use of her under cover experience to have a better gauge of this world.

True to Lady Aja’s descriptions, humans were indeed lively. Their local security force were under distress for the labeled ‘mole-man outbreak’ while the citizens focused on their own safety.

While everyone worried about their sanities, Zadra believed no one imminent danger would risk an attack on the royals with this much buzz around Arcadia.

But she didn’t account for biological dangers.

Akridon’s are known for their hard light technology and how it enables their cores into a more functioning physicality. Any significant damage and pain triggers their light to retreat into their cores, per example the attack on the King and Queen.

As of right now, stranded on an alien plant with organic lifeforms, Zadra cannot phantom any reasonable explanation to why her royal charges are reduced to sneezing and coughing messes.

“Mother, analyze them again,” Zadra commanded, peering at the bedridden Aja.

Currently the lieutenant confided the children to their rooms with the doors wide open for her to pace between. Aja was stuck in a coughing fit, wheezing out wet breaths, a truly painful sight for the usual enthusiastic girl.

“They appear to be going through the human sickness called a cold,” answered the Mothership.

“But I don’t feel cold,” Aja coughed out, one hand bringing a tissue to her nose while the other three pats her cheeks and forehead, “I’m sweating and feel hot.”

Zadra offered her a water cup for her rough throat, “This doesn’t make sense. We don’t have any biological organs for these symptoms.”

“And yet,” Krel called out from his room, “I feel like my stomach is trying to sink into itself!”

Any other day where Zadra had to withstand the royals’ childish complaints she would easily fix the solution where everyone was happy. Usually it was the children reluctance for royal events that required standing and smiling while their parents handled the political talk. Or if Luug was too fanatic and run amuck Krel’s inventions with Aja running after him.

More importantly Zadra kept the royals safe from any dangers but right now she’s helpless as Aja is barely able to speak and Krel’s own body refuses to be at ease.

“My theory is that their human forms were contaminated and now their cores are infected,” Mothership said.

“Action and reaction,” Zadra phrased, trying to understand, “Mother, help them into their human forms, they might have to heal that way.”

With a flash a blue light, the royal siblings simultaneously groaned out their pain.

“Oh no,” Zadra said, placing a hand on Aja’s sweaty forehead, “this is indeed not cold.”

“According to human records, this is what’s called a fever,” Mothership supplied, “Now with their artificial human organs, the children are experiencing their first Earthly illnesses. I recommend finding a doctor.”

Frustrated and desperate for any solution, Zadra hissed, “Where can I find a doctor without risking otherworldly exposure?”

 

 

 

So it appeared that Aja’s potential consort is useful for information. He graciously pointed her into the direction of Dr. Barbara Lake.

“And she is to be trusted?” Zadra clenched her fists in attempt to not fidget with her human disguise. Perhaps her request for undercover attire went a bit too literal for the Mothership. The alien wears a dark navy overcoat topped off with a bright red hat that clearly doesn’t provide the incognito effect she was hoping. According to Stuart and the Palchuck she looks like a dashing spy in obvious sight.

“Dr. Lake dealt with human and nonhuman patients at the hospitable when the evil creepers attacked,” the boy said, “If anyone can help Aja and Krel, it’s her.”

When Zadra first met this Steve Palchuk she was not so impressed. By human standards she can only assume that this blondness and oaf like qualities is an adolescent feature. Lady Aja is still quite adamant that his compassion and loyalties are honorable while Lord Krel is not so satisfied.

For the situation at hand, Palchuk offered a cure called ‘soup’ but even Zadra knows that carbohydrate consumption will not be miraculous. Once Palchuk understood the gravity of the royal’s illness he led her to Dr. Lake’s doorstep.

Zadra pressed the button at the door, “Dr. Barbara Lake, I request your immediate care.”

“No, you don’t,” the Palchuk made a motion to bat her hand off and she glared at him. “It’s not a call button. It’s just a ring-ring button.”

Easing off the device, the door opened to a human woman with assuming natural red colored hair.

“Hello Steve,” she greets a bit stiffly, “It’s not often when someone keeps ringing my door.” She offers Zadra a courteous smile, “And who are you? You look a lot like Agent Carter by the way.”

“I am lieutenant Zadra and my two charges are in dire need of medical care,” Zadra wasted no time to plead to the woman. “We cannot risk any publicity and the Palchuk has designated you as our only option.”

“Is this a,” Dr. Lake tilted her head to something inside the house and for a few seconds Zadra heard anonymous movement pause, “um, a Walter kind of situation?”

Zadra cut off Palchuk and briskly stepped closer to the woman, “No there is no walnut situation. Time is of the essence and my children need a doctor.” She was beginning to lose the last of her patience. Before as a resistance spy the lieutenant took risks to evade Morando and carefully used her time to reach the royals. But now, seeing the royal children getting sicker by the minute to the horrors of biological warfare, Zadra is desperate and panicked.

She grabbed the woman’s arm, intending to drag her back to the Mothership and waste no more time. Of course the humans shouted in protest and alarm with the doctor attempting to pry her grip off.

And then something dashed out of the hallway and slammed into her.

The force of it sent her crashing to the sidewalk and she shrugged off the pain and dashed back to her attacker. The one responsible was definitely not human as its wings guarded the doctor and started throwing daggers at her. Zadra barely had time to activate her dual scythe to deflect, rushing back to the house.

“Wait, stop,” Palchuk made the horrible decision to jump between them and Zadra had to stab her weapon into the ground to stop her momentum from killing the boy, “We don’t have time for a super cool battle!”

“Mr. Palchuk,” the green skinned winged beast spat, “what is going on here?”

“My girlfriend and her brother are really, really sick and,” he nodded to Zadra who is still holding an Akiridon weapon, “they and their babysitter aren’t from around here.”

“A babysitter? Sitting on babies has to be the most absurd Earth hobby I have ever heard,” Zadra said.

The doctor and the beast shared a confused look. They turned back to Palchuk with a securitizing gaze.

“No I am not saying more,” he swiped his arms in a cross motion and then held up a single finger to the adults, “I made a pinky promise.”

Loudly huffing, Zadra deactivated her weapon, “Apologizes Doctor, I’m not thinking rationally.” Her own vision swayed, likely from colliding with the concrete. Not to mention the haunting, weak look in her charges faces stay in the forefront of her mind. “My charges are ill and are new to this environment.”

Taking a closer look, the green creature resembles the flying beast that flew past her on that fateful eclipse. It appears that there is more to Earth than Zadra could ever understand.

Dr. Lake has been giving her an intense gaze that brings shame to Zadra. She acted recklessly and violently in the name of the children she guards. Unintentionally she follows Varvatos Vex’ lead once more.

To gain trust, Zadra raises a hand to her temple, releasing the camouflage on her eyes, “My associate Stuart describes the situation as patient zero and patient one.”

The adults are shocked at her and her words but the woman steels her gaze, “We’re going to need supplies from my work.”

 

 

 

After a brief description of the royals’ symptoms and without outright saying they’re from an entirely different galactic system, Dr. Barbra Lake acquired a handbag full of medical supplies and drove them back to the Mothership.

There was no time for side conversation or questions to what exactly was that man, Walter Strickler, back at the house since that was not the matter at hand. If this woman is to be trusted, Zadra quickly summed up the functions of Akiridon cores and other specific questions.

“So your Mothership physically altered your appearances, your bodies made of light, to have human bodies,” Dr. Lake reprises as they walked into the disguised house.

“That is correct, Barbara Lake,” Mothership said.

The human only spared once glace to the disembodied voice before following Zadra to the bedrooms.

“Oh goodie you’re here,” Stuart leaned out of Krel’s room and instantly recognized the newcomer. “Hey Dr. L! Surprise to see you here.”

“Um how do you guys know each other?” Steve asked.

Stuart scratched at his check, embarrassed, “I had a few mishaps experimenting for the Diablo Maximus Supreme.”

“I need no further information,” Zadra cut in.

The doctor went right to work, checking the pulses of the royals. “This really does just look like a fever for the both of them. Right now antibiotics and vitamins will lower their temperatures. Then they’ll need to eat something easy to chew and lots of water.”

“Blanks,” Zadra commanded and nodded the robots off to prepare the food.

“Huh that’s handy,” the doctor said. She carefully got Krel into sitting position to swallow some colorful pills. Steve mirrored the same thing for Aja. “Okay you two, just sleep a bit then I’ll get the shots ready.”

“Shot, what are you going to shoot?” Krel sloppily asked, letting the woman ease him back under the bed covers.

“You’ll find out when you wake up.”

Finally seeing the royals peacefully sleep, Zadra let the tension drop off her shoulders. She wandered off to rest at the kitchen stools and just rested her head on the countertop.

“A kid’s first sick day is never easy,” Dr. Lake took the next seat, watching the Blanks cook some sort of stew. “It doesn’t get easier, trust me.”

“I must apologize again for grabbing you,” Zadra sorrowfully said, “I overreacted and misplaced my frustrations.”

“As long as it never happens again, we’re fine.” Lucy Blank slide over two mugs of steaming hot brown liquid with her nonstop smile. “Thank you,” the doctor said, taking a sip.

Zadra copied her and was amazed, “What is this fluid?”

“Coffee, the thing stressed out parents need when their kids get into trouble.”

It took a moment for her to process and she frowned, “I am not a parent. I’m barely a sitter of babies.”

“You’re taking care of them now so you do count as one.” Dr. Lake stared at her coffee with a faraway look. “You’re going to worry about them each and every day. You’ll try to help them any way you can and at the same time they’re going to do everything it takes to protect you. It’s scary to be a parent, to try to prepare your kids for a world you don’t really know. They might get hurt. You might get hurt. It’s all comes with the deal of being a parent and it’s all worth it to see your kid smiling.”

She looked back over to Zadra with a smile, “You care about them, Zadra. They’re going to need you as much as you need them.”

Returning her own soft smile, Zadra said, “I know. They’re really special and I swore my life to protect them.” Then she remembered her former ally. “I’m not the only one.”

“You’re not alone,” Dr. Lake placed a hand on her shoulder, “I promise to help you when you need me, either as a doctor or as a fellow parent and I know my friends would say the same thing.”

Taking their hand together like she does with her soldiers, Zadra nods, “Thank you Dr. Lake.”

“Call me Barbara.”

“Thank you Barbara.”

In sync, the Blanks announced that the food was ready. On the doctor’s orders, the children all ate and then Barbara pricked the royal’s arms with a needle injection.

To Zadra’s surprise, she too received a shot of this medical vaccine.

“Just in case,” the doctor said. “We don’t need you sick with the kids.”

Filled with so much gratitude she could barely word, Zadra embraced the good doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
